Runescape
An official version of Runescape approved by Jagex is avaible on Kongregate. The game is not uploaded on the site as it is not a Flash game, but through the use of an iframe, the game can be played on Kongregate in the same manner as games that are uploaded. __TOC__ Gameplay Runescape is a 3D fantasy MMORPG. The game offers a limited free account or a $5 per month subscription with additional features. Free accounts only get access to a third of the game world and 20 quests. Paying Member accounts get access to the entire game world, a lot more quests, 9 additional skills, 29 minigames, no in-game ads, full screen mode and purchasing player housings. Runescape has a variety of PvP options, which includes capture-the-flag, duel and team battle formats. Quests The game revolves around completing quests. Quests are groups of interrelated tasks that can take anywhere from five minutes to a a couple of days to complete. Completing quests earns the player Quest Points which are used to gain access to guilds, clothing or other quests. As of September 14 2011, there are a total of 178 quests with 20 free and 158 members-only quests. There is a tutorial mission called Unstable Foundations in the beginning of the game. The quest teaches the player basic gameplay functions. Guilds Guilds are special institutions often containing resources or stores selling armor or weapons which cannot be bought in any other store. Entry to different guilds requires either a certain amount of quest points, a certain skill level, or completion of a specific quest. Note that guilds with a skill requirement may be accessed if the skill is temporarily boosted to meet the requirement. Skills Rather than levels and classes, all players can progress as they choose by training all of the 24 skills in the game. Each skill starts at rank 1 and has a maximum rank of 99. Any given skill can be trained by performing actions that relate to the skill. List of Skills Free-to-play Skills *Attack - Grants players using melee weapons higher accuracy. *Strength - Increases a player's maximum potential melee damage. *Defence - Allows players to wear stronger armour, as well as decrease their chance of being hit. *Dungeoneering - Allows players to progress further down the dungeons of Daemonheim. *Ranged - Increases a player's chance to hit with ranged weapons. *Prayer - Allows players to pray for assistance in combat. *Magic - Allows players to cast spells. *Runecrafting - Allows players to make runes in special altars. *Constitution - Allows players to sustain more damage without dying. *Crafting - Allows players to craft items from raw materials. *Mining - Allows players to obtain ores and gems from rocks. *Smithing - Allows players to smelt ores into bars, and smith bars into armour, weapons, and other useful items. *Fishing - Allows players to catch fish. *Cooking - Allows players to cook food. *Firemaking - Allows players to light fires, lanterns, etc. Players can cook on these fires. *Woodcutting - Allows players to cut down trees for logs, and to carve out canoes for transportation. Member skills *Agility - Allows players to use shortcuts and increases the rate at which energy recharges. *Herblore - Allows players to clean grimy herbs and to make potions which can be used to boost/restore skills. *Thieving - Allows players to steal from market stalls, chests and certain NPCs and to lockpick doors. *Fletching - Allows players to create projectiles and bows/crossbows. *Slayer - Allows players to kill certain monsters using tactics not used in normal combat. *Farming - Allows players to grow plants. *Construction - Allows players to build a house and its contents. *Hunter - Allows players to track, net, deadfall, snare, and trap animals for their hides, abilities and treasures. *Summoning - Allows players to summon familiars and pets to enhance gameplay in both combat and non-combat skills. Death When killed, you go see the grim reaper and you have 5 minutes to get to your gravestone or people can steal your stuff. A player keeps his three most valuable items and the rest are dropped, covered by a time-limited gravestone. At 25 prayer, you may use "Protect Item." Protect item lets you keep a 4th item. Updates Runescape has updated their game's graphics over the years to include alternate camera angles, realistic water, and moving shadows. While this java-based browser game remains limited in its visual quality, Jagex has continuously pushed the capabilities of the Java engine. Players have also seen an increase in character customization over the years; new hair styles, colors and textures have been added in addition to costume options and other wardrobe features. The landscape, monsters and NPCs have frequently received makeovers. "Lumbridge," the starting location for new players, was one of the first towns to be completely renovated. Helpful links *Runescape Forums on Kongregate *Official Site Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms